


Tenses

by csj1997



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csj1997/pseuds/csj1997
Summary: You reminisce about the times you have spent with your best friend.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all basically began...

_You have been lying on the floor and staring at your flat's ceiling for the past 3 hours._  
_You knew this day would come. You already prepared yourself for this day. You thought you were ready for this. Turns out, you thought wrong._

**_Joshua Hong_ **

_Who is Joshua Hong in your life? Or rather, who was?_

* * *

_You first met him in sophomore of high school._

_He was this bright child whom everyone seemed to know. He wasn't crazy popular, but he did have a bigger social circle compared to yours._

_You both got partnered up for a project and from then on, you became buddies._ _You don't even know how you two working on a school work escalated into a friendship._

  
_At first, you were hesitant to acknowledge the friendship. But because it's Joshua, it was easy to give in and consider him as a friend._

_Especially since you both have a lot in common._  
_From the type of music, to the shows you watch, even your sense of humor vibed with each other._

  
_After that project, you decided to hang out from time to time along with your other friends. But because of the things you had in common with him, you two became particularly close._

_Then came your senior prom. You still remember how you weren't supposed to attend the said event cause you just didn't feel like it._

  
_Weeks before it, Joshua kept pestering you on your plans. Who you were planning to go with. What you would wear. Details that you were the least interested at._

  
**"I'm going to ask (Classmate's Name) out."** he reported to you.  
**"I think she likes me."** he said sheepishly. **"Maybe give it a try?"**  
You smiled at him and said **"Go for it!"** _He looked at you and asked who you were going with._ **"Hmm... I don't really know if I'm going. Not my thing. Also, nobody asked me out."** you simply added with a shrug.

 _He stared at you as if you said something ridiculous._  
**"What?"** you asked. **"Don't worry about me! Go worry about how you'll ask (C/N) out!"** you laughed.  
**"Fine."** he said quietly.

* * *

_Come prom night, you were at home minding your business in your pyjamas. You were listening to music while painting when someone barged into your room._

**"Y/N. Get dressed. I'm taking you to prom."**  
_To your surprise it was Joshua. In his tux with a blue corsage._   
**"What the fuck are you doing here?!"** you asked him in disbelief. **"And what do you mean you're taking me to prom? What about (C/N)?"**  
**"She said no."** he sadly replied. **"But I can't let my tux rental go to waste, so I'm taking you. I'm not taking another no for an answer. Now get up. Go get dressed!"**

 _Feeling sorry for him, you had no choice but to say yes._  
**"Ugh. Fine! But this better be worthwhile!"** you rolled your eyes.  
**"Don't worry. I already got my dance moves ready!"** he excitedly said while motioning a robotic movement.  
**"Okay! Now get out. I need to change!"** you yelled at him while trying to hold your laughter.

_You browsed through your closet and luckily, you have a dress appropriate enough for prom. You always had this dress but you weren't quite sure where you'll wear it. You guessed tonight was the perfect time to wear it._  
_You quickly pulled your hair up, put a light make-up on and wore your one and only pair of pearl earrings._

_As you got of out of the room, you overheard your mom talking to Joshua._  
**"Thanks for taking (Y/N). If it weren't for you, I highly doubt she would ever go.** " your mom laughed.   
**"No worries ma'am. Anything for Y/N."** he smiled.

_As he said those words, you suddenly felt something. You can't quite pinpoint what it was at that time. But all you knew, it was foreign and you weirdly liked it._

_You coughed to get their attention and you did._  
_They looked at you._  
**"You ready?"** you asked.  
He stared at you for a minute before saying **"Let's go."**

_You both arrived at the prom. This kind of occasion wasn't really your cup of tea but it looked beautiful. When you said prom wasn't your thing, you weren't really lying. But since you were here, might as well make this memorable, you thought._

_You and Joshua talked to some of your mutual friends who are fortunately seated at the same table as yours._

**"I thought you weren't going."** one of your classmate suddenly said. **"And I'm surprised you're with Joshua. I thought him and (C/N) would go together."**

**"I wasn't really going. But Joshua told me she turned him down so he asked me instead."** you explained to her.  
She looked at you dumbfounded **"Huh?"**  
**"What?"** you stared at her.   
**"Oh. Nothing."** she quickly smiled.

_Without realizing it, after hours of talking to your friends and joking around with Joshua, it was suddenly time for the last dance._

_The lights were dimmed. The fairy lights were sparkling. You can't help but stare at them with awe._

_Suddenly, a hand patted your shoulder. You looked up and it was Joshua. A rush of that foreign feeling took over you again. You stared at him._

  
**"Can I have this dance?"** he asked with a soft smile and his eyes twinkling.   
**"S-sure."** you shyly replied.

_**"Why the hell am I feeling shy all of a sudden?! It's just Joshua Hong for god's sake!" you thought.** _

_He took your hand and lead you to the dance floor._  
_He was holding your left hand with his right hand while the other was at each other's back. He was looking at you. But of course, you weren't_. 

_You were too busy thinking of something funny to say to make this less awkward. Okay, maybe it wasn't really awkward for him. But for you, IT SURE WAS AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY._

_You suddenly heard him chuckle. You looked up and stared at him._  
**"Why?"** you asked.  
**"Nothing. I was just wondering why you're not looking at me."** he snickered.  
**"Um...is eye contact required for dancing?"** you asked seriously.  
**"No."** he laughed. **"But it would be nice if you and I could talk. While dancing."** he shrugged.  
**"Sorry. I'm just not used to this at all."** you admitted. **"How do people do this?"**  
**"Well, maybe we should just _"sway"_ with the music?"**  
You laughed. **"Sure."**

_You were both just swaying along to the music when suddenly, that foreign feeling was back. You slowly looked up again and to your surprise, there he was, staring at you. There was something in his eyes. It wasn't the usual look he gave you. But you being you, didn't want to assume and just gave him a small smile. The both of you continued to dance until it was over._

_After the closing remarks, you two decided to leave. You both decided to walk since the school was pretty near your home._

_That walk was probably the longest 7 minutes of your life. You two were silent for some reason. It wasn't awkward. But it wasn't comfortable either._

_And that foreign feeling was back again. You can't help but think what is the reason or why is this happening. You don't hate it. But you're not exactly fond of it either._

_Finally, you were in front of your house._  
_**"The long walk is finally over" you thought.** _

**"So...we're here."** he muttered.  
**"Yeah. I'm in front of my house. Haha..."** you awkwardly replied.  
**"Thank you for being my plus one for tonight."** he admitted.  
**"Um...thank you too for having me as your partner for tonight**." you answered.

_He gave you that stupid gentle smile again._

_**There it is again. That foreign feeling. And then it occured to you... HOLY SHIT. YOU LIKE HIM. YOU LIKE JOSHUA HONG.** _

_You gulped._

_Realizing this, you immediately said your good bye._

**"Okay! Good night Joshua! Thank you again. Have a safe walk home!"** you exclaimed while panicking in your mind. 

He looked at you surprised with the sudden burst of energy. **"Umm... okay? Good night (Y/N). I hope you enjoyed the night. I'll talk to you later?"**

 **"O-okay. Sure! Good night again!"** you stammered as you immediately turned around to open your door.

Suddenly you heard him **"By the way, you looked really beautiful tonight!"** he confidently said. With that stupid gentle smile. Again.

You turned around to face him and awkwardly replied, **"T-thanks. You looked really nice too..."**

  
_At this point, you knew you were blushing. Thank goodness it was dark. You hurriedly opened your door after giving Joshua a quick final wave for the night._

* * *

_That evening, you were lying on your bed. Trying to navigate what exactly is going on in your mind. You liked Joshua. Yes you do. But liking him as in liking him? That was a different area you were pretty scared to analyze. So instead of acknowledging it, you just buried it. Hoping it would fade away._

_Days passed by, and before you knew it, you were finally graduating high school and you were off to college._

_You decided to pursue arts and Joshua decided to pursue architecture. And as fate would have it, the both of you got into the same university._

_Now your feelings for him? Your feelings for Joshua never lessened ever since that night. In fact, you think it just evolved into something greater. I mean, can you blame yourself? The dude's every girl's dream guy. He was kind, handsome, probably has one of the best smiles here on earth, good-natured. The list could go on. But just like before, you decided to bury that feeling in your heart._

* * *

_It was moving day and Joshua decided to help you move. After all, you guys were basically going to live around the same area. As you were unpacking, you heard a knock on your door._

**"Must be my room mate."** you stated. **"Could you please open the door?"**  
**"Hi! I'm (Room mate's Name). Nice to meet you!"** you heard her cheerfully announced.

_You looked over and saw her looking at Joshua with oggling eyes. Joshua being shy and all quiet._  
_You got near them and introduced yourself._

  
**"Hi (R/N)! I'm (Y/N). I'm your room mate. Nice to meet you too."** you spoke.  
She looked at you **"Oh! I thought he was my roomie! Nice to meet you!"** she giggled.

_If you only knew, you wouldn't have let Joshua open the door that day._

* * *

_College finally began. Besides the classes, you were not really keen on college parties. So was Joshua. So you both just hang out at each other's flat from time to time._

_You're favorite spot was actually your apartment's rooftop. You spend hours there just looking at the sky, rambling on about each other's day._

_One night, as you two were staring at the stars, he suddenly asked you a question._  
**"Y/N? Have you ever liked someone? In a romantic way?"** he asked quietly.  
_You can't help but panic in your mind. You weren't ready for this question!_  
So in a hushed tone, you answered. **"Not really. I haven't really thought much about that."**  
**"What about you? You like someone?"** you asked him hoping he would say no.  
**"Yes."**   
_With that one-word answer, your heart broke. It shouldn't. But it did. Not wanting him to see you tearing up, you remained staring at the sky and replied._ **"Congratulations. I am happy for you."** Not realizing he was staring at you the whole time.

* * *

_After that night, you never really talked about it again. He still hung out at your flat. But whenever he was there, your room mate also seemed to be extra attentive._

_You noticed how she was always hanging out with you and Joshua whenever he was over. You didn't really mind it. But you can't help but feel a little sting in your heart when you saw how Joshua also seemed to enjoy her company._

_One day, (R/N) decided to talk to you._  
**"(Y/N)? Can we talk?"** she asked.  
**"Sure! What seems to be the problem?"** you hesitantly asked.   
**"I'll get straight to the point. Joshua. I like him. Can you help me?"** she happily requested.

_You looked at her. Thoughts running through your head_ **_._ **

**_You wanted to tell her "No. You can't have him." But who are you to say that? Joshua doesn't even see you the way you see him._ **

  
So instead you said, **"Really? I'm not really sure how I could help you but, go for it if you feel that way."** you replied while holding an empty smile.

 _If you only knew, you wouldn't have given her a "go" signal_.

* * *

_That next night, Joshua called you asking to meet up at the café around your area. You wanted to say no but still decided to go anyway._

_You looked for him at the café and there he was. Looking ethereal as ever. Sipping his drink while playing with his phone. You slowly walked towards him. He looked up to you and as always, he gave you that stupid gentle smile._

**"What's the problem?"** you asked. **"Why the sudden meet up?"**  
**"Well, hello to you too."** he smirked.  
You rolled your eyes playfully.  
**"Ha ha. Really. What happened?"** you inquired.  
He took a deep breathe, **"(R/N) asked me out. And I agreed."** he said. He was looking at you as if waiting for an answer.

  
**"Oh. She did mention she was interested in you."** you reported. **"I just didn't realize she would move this fast."** you shrugged.  
**"Are you okay with that?"**  
**"With what?"** you mumbled  
**"With us dating?"** he asked quietly.  
**_"No. I am not okay. In fact, I would prefer it if you and I were dating" you thought._**  
**"Yes."** you smiled. **"I mean, you two fit well with each other. Go for it!"** you added.

  
_He continued to stare at you. For the first time, his smile did not give off the same vibe as the one his stupid gentle smile has. Instead, why did it feel, sad?_

  
**"Of course. Thank you for the support, I guess?"** he quickly smiled. **"Mind if I walk you home?"**  
**"Not at all."** you whispered.

_As you were walking home, you can't help but remember your prom night._

_Same scenario but not entirely._

_That was the night you realized your feelings for him. That was the night you first called your love for Joshua "a strange foreign feeling"._ _That was the night you started burying your feelings for him, temporarily._

_Tonight however was different._  
_Tonight, you already know what to call that strange foreign feeling._  
_Tonight you knew you love him._  
_But tonight would also be the night you would bury your feelings for him. Permanently._

* * *

_A week after that, Joshua and (R/N) started going out. At first it was just dinner dates. Then it turned into him visiting her and you just passing by instead of the normal scenario wherein you're the one he visits. At first you were hoping for it to be just a fling using that as your last string of hope. But you guessed your luck in love wasn't at your side._

_There were nights wherein you would just stare and wonder "What would it feel like to be in (R/N)'s shoes?" To be someone Joshua would call his. But that's the thing with unspoken feelings. All you could was wonder._

* * *

_Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. And just like that, you were finally qualified to graduate._

_A night before graduation, Joshua called you asking to meet up at your apartment's rooftop._

_You were the first one to arrive. The stars were particularly beautiful tonight._

_As you were staring at the stars, you suddenly felt a poke on your left cheek._ _You let out a small yelp and you heard an airy laughter in return. The sound of a laughter that gave you butterflies in your stomach._

_You looked at your left and there he was, Joshua Hong. Your first and probably only crush. You coughed to hide the awkwardness._

**"That wasn't necessary."** you pouted.  
He laughed again. **"Sorry. I just had to!"** he chuckled.  
**"So...why the sudden request for a rooftop meeting?"**  
**"Meeting? You make it sound so...formal."**  
You giggled. Not noticing him staring at you.

 **"I just wanted to share something with you."** he quietly said.  
**"What?"** you curiously asked.  
**"Remember that time, I told you I liked someone?"** he looked at you  
**"Y-yeah. That time here on the rooftop, right?"**  
**"Yeah."**  
**"What about it?"**  
**"That time...I-I...I was talking about you..."** he nervously muttered.

_You stared at him trying to process what he had just said._

**"I always liked you (Y/N). Ever since high school. I guess I was just too much of a coward to confess."** he continued.

 **"Remember that time I told you how (C/N) rejected me? She didn't. I just made up that excuse to ask you as my prom date. And it worked. I thought that night, I would finally be able to fully tell you my feelings for you. But I guess that would just be a thought."** he uttered.

  
**"Why are you telling me this now?"** you quietly asked trying your hardest to hold your tears.

 **"I just had to get it off my chest. Since we were graduating and all. I should at least tell it to you once. For closure, I guess?"** he confessed. **"But don't worry about it. I'm with (R/N) now. I could say I'm good now."** he quickly added.

_Without thinking, you gave him a hug. You stayed like that for at least 5 minutes. You were silently weeping. With him hugging you back as well._

_**"If I only knew. If I only let it out." you sadly thought.** _

* * *

_A week after that night, life pretty much moved quickly._

_You finally graduated and you immediately got hired as an intern for an art gallery._

_You and Joshua haven't talked that much either as he was busy with his career too. Although you still shared certain details with each other. After all, he is your best friend._

_Before you knew it, 2 years passed by already._

_You were busy at the office when suddenly:_

**"Y/N? Here's a mail for you."** You quickly spun to your office mate to retrieve the letter and mouthed a quick thanks.

You usually don't get mail so this was definitely a surprise. You looked at the letter.

 _"To: Y/N"_ written at the back.

You opened it and was immediately greeted with something.

_"You are invited to the engagement party of_

_Mr. Joshua Hong and Ms. (R/N)"_

_Your mind went black. You quickly went home after work._

_And just like that,_

_You laid down on your floor and stared at your flat's ceiling while holding an envelope._


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Joshua's engagement party and you weren't sure if you should attend.

_It has been a couple of weeks since you have received Joshua's engangement party invitation._

_You were still hesitant whether you would go or not. To say you were a mess just thinking about the whole situation is an understatement._

_You distracted yourself by finishing tons of work to the point where you have basically cleared your schedule for the next few weeks._

_Sometimes though, you would find yourself staring into space, thinking **"What if I took the risk back then?"**_

* * *

_One day, in the middle of your daydreaming, your phone suddenly rang._

**"Hello?"** you answered your phone without checking who called.

 **"Y/N!"** A warm voice greeted you. " **This is Mrs. Hong!"**

_You felt your stomach turn._

**"I just called to make sure you have received my Joshua's invitation. You are coming, right?"** she continued. 

_**"I wasn't planning to."** you thought._

**"Oh hey Mrs. Hong! Um... I'll think about it ma'am. I still have a lot on my plate at the moment."** you aswered.

_Liar. If anything, your workload's already done. Even your boss said you could go home for the day already._

**"Well if you have the time, I do hope you'll come. After all, you and Joshua have been friends for so long. It would mean the world to him if you were there."** she emphasized.

_Without realizing it, you found yourself tearing up._

Taking a deep breath, **"Of course, Mrs. Hong. I'll try my best to be there."** you lied.

* * *

_A week before the dreaded party, and you're still unsure whether you should go or not._

_You kept walking back and forth inside your office until you heard a sudden knock._

**"Y/N."** A sweet voice grabbed your attention.

_You turned and realized it was your boss._

**"Oh. Good morning, ma'am. What can I do for you?"** you softly said.

She sighed. **"Y/N. Can we have a little chat?"**

You nodded. **"Of course. Did I do something wrong?"**

She took a seat and stared at you. **"Lately, I've noticed that something seems to be bothering you."**

_You gulped._

**"I don't mean to pry in your business but, I am very concerned for you. I already told you that you could take a couple of weeks off. You already finished pretty much all of your work here for the next couple of months. Take a rest."** she suggested.

 **"But ma'am, I am okay."** you weakly smiled.

She continued to look at you and said " **Y/N, I have been working with you for the past year and I know for a fact you are not okay. What exactly is bothering you?"**

_You hesitated whether you should tell her what's going on with your life but you decided to tell her._

_As you finished your story, she looked like she was in a deep thought._

**"Y/N, I think you should attend the party. No. Scratch that. You are going to the party."** she announced.

_You looked at your boss, dumbfounded._

**"B-but..."** you tried to argue.

 **"No buts! You need to go. Get the closure you need!"** she commanded. 

**"No. I mean, what if I ruin their wedding?"** you mumbled.

 **"Y/N. You're not going there to ruin their wedding. You're just going there to tell this Joshua how you felt."** she claimed. **"You need to do this for yourself. You are going. I am telling you that as your friend."**

_You slowly nodded._

* * *

_Fast forward to a day before the engagement party and you we're back to your hometown._

_You decided to be back home for a few days as much as possible._

_You didn't even tell your parents you were coming home._

_After you took a quick rest and unpacked some of your things, you decided to finally meet Joshua._

_You dropped by their house and knocked._

_After a few knocks, the door finally opened revealing a disheveled Joshua._

_He stared at you for a few seconds before finally realizing who you were._

**"Y/N!"** he shrieked. He gave you a hug.

_A hug that made your heart sink._

**"I was not expecting you to come. How come we didn't hear from you?** " he pouted.

 **"I don't have to tell you everything Josh. And I am one of your best friends. Why the hell would I miss your engagement party?"** you chuckled.

 **"By the way, where's the bride-to-be?"** you asked.

 **"Oh she's not coming here until tomorrow morning."** he smiled.

 **"Y/N? Is that you?"** a warm voice asked.

_You looked for the source of the voice and it was Mrs. Hong._

**"Mrs. Hong!"** you immediately ran towards her. **"It's been a while!"**

She looked at you smiling **"Y/N, I missed you honey. How have you been? How's work?"** she kindly asked.

You looked at her and shrugged. **"Work has been great!"**

She nodded. **"Well how about you have your dinner here? Let's catch up!"** she suggested. 

_You agreed._

_The dinner with Joshua and his mother went well._

_You all talked about how things were back then when you and Joshua were still teenagers._

_Reminiscing the time when you were each other's prom date._

_Or the time when you would hang out at each other's house after school._

Everything was going well until Mrs. Hong blurted out, **"You know, I thought you two would end up together."**

_You choked on the water you were drinking with Joshua patting your back._

**"You okay?"** he asked. 

_You quickly nodded._

**"Mom!"** Joshua chuckled as he widened his eyes to his mother.

 **"Well you two were pretty close! Even Y/N's mom had the same thought."** she playfully shrugged.

* * *

_As the dinner ended, you and Joshua were seating in the living room._

_This was your chance._

**"Umm...Josh? Wanna go for a walk?"** you simply asked.

 **"Sure."** he replied.

_You two went on a walk to your local park. It was pretty silent._

_But not in an uncomfortable way._

_You were both seated on the swing._

_Just letting the air flow._

**"First of all, congratulations to your engagement."** You broke the comfortable silence. 

**"Thank you, Y/N."** he gently smiled.

 **"You know, I haven't asked you yet how you proposed to her."** you said as you looked at the night sky.

 **"Well...actually, it was just a normal day. Nothing too special. I made her breakfast and put the ring on her pancakes and bam! Popped the question!"** he giggled.

_You laughed along._

_You stared at him as he was looking at the sky._

_His eyes were twinkling. Just like the stars._

_Without realizing it, he was staring back at you._

**"Y/N? Is something wrong?"** He looked at you worried.

_**"Here goes."** you thought._

**"Joshua, I have something to say. But before anything else I want you to listen to everything I have to say first before you react, okay?"**

He nodded. **"Sure."**

 **"Joshua. I liked you too."** you blurted.

_He looked at you with shock etched on his face._

**"It was actually during our prom night back in high school when I realized I did. I thought it would go away but I was wrong. We spent the rest of our high school together and I guess my feelings for you back then evolved into something more."** you continued. **"And then college came, and I thought maybe I had a chance but I guess, it wasn't really meant to be."** you sadly chuckled. 

**"When you confessed to me back in college before we graduated, I was really mad at myself. I thought, why didn't I take the chance to confess to you? I wanted to rewind the time but of course, that's impossible."**

_You looked up to him, still staring at you._

**"You might be wondering why I'm telling you this now, huh? I'm not telling this to ruin your engagement. I am telling this for my inner peace I guess? I wasn't able to confess to you back then. I don't want to have another regret."**

_You shook your head and smiled as silent tears fell from your eyes._

**"Joshua."** you looked at him with a sad smile. **"I liked you. And I am happy and thankful you liked me too. But most of all, I am happy that you are happy loving someone else now."**

_He sadly smiled back at you._

_He walked over to you and hugged you._

_As you hugged him back, you can't help but remember how you were in this same scenario back in college._

_Only this time, both of you got your closure._

* * *

_A huge part of you was relieved that a huge burden in your heart was finally out._

_And the best thing was, nothing much changed with you and Joshua._

_A day after you confessed, it was finally the engagement party._

_The party was held in Joshua's family home backyard._

_The couple decided to celebrate the party at night._

_There were fairy lights everywhere._

_Along with some colorful flowers, a couple of tables with some lit candles and a mini stage._

_It was a pretty simple arrangement, but it was beautiful._

**"Here comes our newly engaged lovebirds!"** the host announced excitedly.

_Every one of the guests, including you, stood up and gave them a warm applause._

_With some cheering and hollering from the audience._

_Joshua and his fiancée were both laughing and smiling._

_You looked at Joshua and his eyes were twinkling._

_No._

_They were sparkling._

_And with that, you can't help but smile as happy tears fell from your eyes as you whispered to yourself **"I'm happy for you."**_

* * *

_Before the party ended, you said your goodbyes to the newly engaged couple._

_You decided to go to a nearby local bar to air out your thoughts._

**"One glass of Merlot, please."** You softly asked the bartender. You said your thanks as he handed you a glass.

_You were minding your business until a guy seated next to you._

_Not bothering to look up, you heard him ask the bartender for a glass of wine as well._

**"I'll have what she's having."** he announced.

_With hearing that, you immediately raised your head and looked at the owner of the honey voice._

_You looked at the man beside you. He was probably around the same age as you. Also, a lot prettier._

_As you were staring at his side profile, he looked at you which made you gulp._

**"You come here often?"** He questioned.

 **"Nah. I was just visiting my family. Also, my best friend's engagement party."** You shrugged. **"How about you?"**

 **"Went here to visit a friend."** He simply said.

_You nodded._

**"Now enough of the boring chitchat. Why are you drinking all alone on a weekend?"** He warmly asked.

_You don't know what got into you but you answered him._

_It was probably one of the most comfortable conversation you had in a while._

_Without realizing it, it has been hours already of you talking to a complete stranger and you decided to go home._

**"Uh... I guess I have to go now."** you stated as you looked at your wrist watch. **"It was nice talking to you."** you grinned.

 **"Likewise. Take care."** he nodded.

_By the time you got home, you face palmed as you realized you didn't get his name._

* * *

_It has been a week since Joshua's engagement party and you were finally back to work._

_You were humming as you looked through some documents when you heard a knock and the sweet voice of your boss._

**"Y/N!"** she called.

_You rose from your seat and walked to your boss._

**"Yes boss?"** you asked.

" **Y/N, I want to introduce you to our new team member."** She quickly went to the door.

" **Quick! Come here!"** she signalled.

_You looked at the man who entered and wondered why he looked familiar._

_You were still wondering until he spoke._

**"Hi. I'm Jeonghan."** he lazily smiled as he offered you a handshake. **"Nice to meet you."**

_With hearing his voice, you finally remembered._

_The Merlot dude!_

**"Y/N."** you gulped. **"Nice to meet you too."**

 **"Okay. Y/N, I am leaving him to you so you could guide through our upcoming exhibit. Okay?"** she cheerfully stated. 

_Before you could answer, she was already out of your office._

_You two were left alone until he coughed._

_That immediately brought you back to your senses._

_You went back to your desk to grab some papers and handed it to him._

**"Here you go. Here are some art pieces we need to review."** you quickly said.

_He nodded._

_The both of you decided to work in your office and discuss what would be included in the upcoming exhibit._

_You checked your watch and it was already lunch time._

**"Hey...um...you can have your lunch now."** you softly said.

_He looked at you and nodded. As Jeonghan exited the door, he quickly went back._

_You looked at him surprised._

**"You forgot anything?"** you questioned.

He scratched the back of his head and shyly asked **"Ah...no. Actually, I was wondering if we could have lunch together?"**

_You stared at him and immediately smiled._

**"Sure."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Dev! This one is for you. Yieee~

**Author's Note:**

> This was by far one of the longest I have ever written.  
> Whew. I'm still learning!
> 
> Please do leave a comment. ♡


End file.
